Tarot Tells All
by Chassie666
Summary: Part 5 of the Raven in the Hand Series: the Undertaker feels unerving when Kayla begings to work full time for WWE, he dosen't know she's secretly tracking down the Undead of ECW.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We all know who owns all the characters from WWE, we all know we don't make a red cent off these stories…blah blah blah… And we all know Kayla is my character… You know, I hate writing these fucken disclaimers every time I write a story. To tell you the truth, I really don't think Vince McMahon would waste his time coming after us if we didn't use a disclaimer… But then again, what do I know? Please enjoy.**

**Tarot Tells All**

The room was being to be filled with a soft light as the dark red haired women slept with the black sheets of the four post bed, her animals slept in silence with her as the morning sky crept up. A raven, almost as big as a red Eagle sat on one talon on the wooden head board, a black house cat, back from the dead, was curled up on her chest.

She was in a deep slumber, she didn't hear the door of her new bedroom open as a tall dark form crept into the room. He stepped lightly, he was more concerned in waking the animals and alarming the girl before he could do his chosen task. He was at the foot of the bed now, one massive hand began to gently rest on the giant mattress, not to make any sudden moves.

The giant moved with grace and silence for one his size, but the reward was worth the wait! He moved on the bed and positioned himself beside the girl, she was very small compared to his mass. She wasn't a worry though, she was too fast asleep to notice what was there on the bed beside her.

He moved his head near hers and began to breath deeply, she did smell like jasmine in the rain. He could see her face in the darkness as she began to feel the cold breath on her face, it seemed to bother her. Her dark brown eyes began to open, a little at first…then wide eyed at the monster she now came to realize was there in the shadows near her.

She screamed as she tried to fling herself away from that one evil white eye filled with madness, but she was took close to the head board and almost smashed her head against the hard wood. The raven leaped in the air in fright as he felt his mistress' head connect just below, he began to quark as he attempted to fly to a high perch for safety. The cat jumped with her claws extended, howling in fright as she leaped from the bed in a hurry from the Reaper's touch.

The poor girl rubbed her sore head as she starred at the menace with angry eyes, he was told that he was never allowed in their bedroom.

""KANE!" She shouted, "You fucken asshole! GET OUT!"

"Taker wanted me to wake you up, he didn't say how…" Kane laughed very child like.

"I said out!" Kayla shouted again, this time she tried to smack him in the shoulder, but the reaper moved too quickly out of her way.

"Too slow, Bitch." Kane grinned, "Better luck next time."

He disappeared in the darkness as Kayla threw her alarm clock at him, the clock hit the wall and a few plastic pieces fell off as it landed on the floor.

"Fucker…" Kayla growled as Cerebus landed back on the bed and hissed where the reaper once stood.

Reaper, her raven flew back down on his stop on the head board as the young witch raised herself from the bed and stretched before getting dressed, she looked around at the several large boxes that were scattered around the room as her mind flicked on the lights.

Kayla moved to one of the larger boxes and pulled it open as she looked in, she began rummaging through some clothed until she pulled out a long black dress with flowing skirt. The style was more medieval than modern, with simple lines and wide sleeves. Of course with most of her wardrobe, it was black in color.

She slipped on her fuzzy slippers before leaving the room, the raven flew to her shoulders before closing the door. The cat lazed back at her stop on the bed, even undead, she liked her cat naps.

The young witch walked down the wide stares slowing, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen and the smell of cooked bacon in the air. She crept quietly towards the kitchen entrance, just keeping by the door to not be noticed. She didn't like to intrude on their arguments.

"And I have made it quite clear that you are not to enter the room!" She heard her Reaper love say in his dark and cold tone.

"I couldn't pass it up! It was too funny!" Kane replied back, "Are you going to eat that?"

"No, you can have it. You better not have hurt her."

Kayla entered the room with a small smile, "Just my head."

Kane sat at the small round table filled with bacon, eggs, home fries and toast, Two pitchers of orange juice sat as the table, well at least one did because Kane was drinking out of the other one.

The witch's lover, The Reaper known as the Undertaker was leaning against the kitchen counter dressed in his black silk housecoat. He smiled at her as Kay walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her hear and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just have a slight head ach." She gave a glare at Kane, who was now filling up on a pile eggs and bacon on his too small of a dish, "I see you can cook too."

"That would be the extent of my domestic skills." Mark grinned as he gave her a small kiss.

"Well, it's a good thing I can cook…"

"Oh man, I would hate to see what you could cook." Kane voiced as he grabbed another handful of bacon from the now empty plate in front of him.

"Well, I could always make you razor blade pancakes with arsenic syrup…" Kay sarcastically shot back.

"Enough, I would like to see the two people I care about the most at least pretend to get along." Mark voiced his own.

Kane starred at his brother for a moment with a puzzled look, "Who else do you care bout other than us?"

"No one, that's not the point." Mark sighed as Kay took his other and into hers.

"I know, I promised to try." Kay smiled back at her love as she looked into those dark and deep green eyes of his.

"That is all I ask." Mark kissed the top of her head, Kane made a ringed look on his face.

"You guys make me sick wit hall that mush crap." The Big Red Machine raised himself from the table and walked out, still in a huff.

Mark pulled Kay closed and kissed once more, "Thank you for trying…"

"You don't have to thank me, Mark." She turned around and looked into his eyes with love, "I've just have to get used to him. Just keep him out of our room."

"I'm trying, it'll take him some time to adjust to this. He's had me all alone for a long time."

"You treat him like a child, though…"

"That's because sometimes he is a child. I still don't know what he went through back in the mental institution before Paul Bearer found him. Believe me when I say that he's a lot better now than what he was back then." Mark had become serious, Kay didn't like that.

"I know, and I know it will take time for us to all get along." Kay gave him a little hug, "I'll be better next time."

"Thank you," He turned around and leaned over to the counter, bring back a black mug filled with coffee.

"Oh…I really love you now..." Kay grinned as she took the hot mug in her hands and smelled the bitter liquid.

"I thought you could use one, you did say you wanted up early."

She took a small sip, "Yeah, I wanted to go to the house and pack at least my mother's things for now…then talk to Dave…"

Mark gave her a puzzled look for a moment, "You did tell him that we are moving in together, didn't you?"

Kayla was silent as she looked down at her cup, "Not exactly…"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Um…ok, I'll tell him tonight when he gets home. He's at a shoot today in Stamford, he'll be back tonight." Kay tried to smile, she was still a little worried as to how her brother would take to her moving with the Deadman and his deranged brother.

Mark pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I know, this is hard on all of us. But we can do it."

"I know, we just have to have faith that it will." She replied as he leaned over and kissed her once more.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 2

Dave Batista walked into the large WWE headquarters located in Stamford, CT. He had been called here today with other wrestlers for a photo shoot for the next issue of WWE Magazine. He had brought his trunks and belt for the shoot, he was going to be on the cover, showcasing his third Heavyweight title win beating Booker T after he cheated the belt from Dave two months ago. But the Animal prevailed at last week's match and regain the belt, leaving Booker T in a pile of blood soaked bones. Never piss off the Animal.

The magazine just didn't showcase wrestlers from Smackdown, it also features wrestlers and Divas from all three factions, RAW and ECW included. Dave knew that fellow Brand Chris Benoit would be here as well as ECW's Bobby Lashly, the three had become good friends before Lashly moved to the Extremist's domain.

Dressed in fine clothes, Dave walked through the halls and into the elevator, where it would take him to the fourth floor where the shoots were being preformed. As he entered the front room decorated with comfortable chairs and couches with a table and refreshments, he noticed Chris and Bobby sitting down waiting for their turns to come up, as well as RAW's Tag team champions DX and Shelton Benjamin. He moved and greeted his companions and sat down beside to join their conversation.

"How was your trip Dave?" Bobby asked.

"Just another flight, how fast are they moving?"

"Ha!" Chris laughed, "They didn't start yet! The photographer didn't make it in and all the other ones are out on assignments."

"Great, I don't want to be stuck here all day, We've been on the road a week now, I just want to get home and sleep." Dave yawned as the doors opened slightly, they looked up at the two new additions to the superstars that were waiting to get their own pictures done.

Dave began a little jittery as he starred at the odd couple, he should be used to things like this, living with a witch and having her dead boyfriend hang out at the house all the time now. They were dressed like they had just walked out of the movie, Interview with a Vampire, Kay made him watch it at least twice a year. The man dressed in black and red sat down at the far end where a large dark blue high chair was placed, his seductive woman, her long black hair, blue eyes and long teeth caught Dave's attention even more.

It wasn't the fact that her breasts were much too large for that black lace corset that was trying to hold the flesh in, or the fact that the short ruffle skirt was too short to hid her long legs. She was looking at him, a little curiosity in both parts, her blue eyes caught his. Even though she seemed to be stuck in a Dracula remake, she was good looking for a freak.

Dave leaned over to his two friends, "Who are they?"

"That's Kevin Thorn and his vamp slut Ariel. They're from ECW." Replied Ashley, "Ariel can read the future with her cards, and I really think that they believe that they're vampires…"

Was it that they believed that they were vampires, Dave had to think, or was it that everyone around them thought that? Dave had seen his share of unnatural feats, especially from Kayla, He wondered if Vampires do exist, and how are they dealt in today's world.

The three heard giggles and snickering coming from HHH and Shawn Michaels, Dave looked on and could tell the two members of De-Generation X were making little jokes about the blood lust couple.

"Hey…Vamperella," Shawn called out as Hunter tried very hard not to laugh, "the auditions for the Ministry isn't today, try you luck next Halloween!"

Both boys from DX busted out laughing as Kevin tried to get up from his seat, but Ariel that sat on his lap calmed her angered warrior with a few strokes of her hand and a word in his ear.

Dave leaned back as he watched them, there was something off about them, he didn't like the way they moved…it reminded him too much of the Undertaker. Were they just people playing a part? Or were they from the same world as the Deadman was from? Dave's thought came back to the task at hand when one of the assistance came out and asked if she could get anyone anything to ease their wait.

"Excuse me, miss?' Dave touched the girl's hand, she smiled eagerly at the Champion.

"Can you tell me when we can expect to leave?" Dave asked.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Batista, but it seems that Shane McMahon can't get a hold of any photographers at the moment, and the deadline is tonight to get them into print." She replied.

"Where is Shane?" Dave asked.

"He's in his office, trying to find someone."

"Thanks," Dave got back onto his feet and moved his gym bag closer to Lashly, "Want to watch this for me? I'm going to talk to Shane."

"See if you can get us out of here before we're stuck for the night?" Asked Bobby.

"I think I can…" Dave grinned as he walked out of the green room and down the hall.

Shane's office was on the top floor, next to his daddy's, Vince McMahon. Vince only lets his undisciplined boy to run minor things here, everyone knows that his daughter, Stephanie McMahon was more adapt at thinking like her father. She was going to inherit the WWE empire, and poor Shane had a hard time to deal with it, after all, he was the first born and the only son of the Chairman. He was a little upset about being passed over to his little sister.

Dave grinned as he got off the elevator and stopped in front of the door to Shane's office. He knocked a few times, he could hear yelling from with in.

"Come in!" Dave opened the door and spotted the young man sitting on his desk, dressed in a pin strip suit but the neck tie was on the floor, thrown there in frustration. He had one hand on the desk and another was holding the phone to his ear.

"I'm busy, Dave." Shane growled.

"I'm just here to offer a helping, I don't like to see anything go wrong here. It's my place of work too." Dave replied.

"What? Can you work a camera?" Shane replied sarcastically.

"No, but I can get someone who is and has worked for you before."

"I've called everyone on the list, there's no one else available. Dad's going to kill me if I fuck this up."

"Can I see your list, please?" Shane handed Dave the folder, he grinned as he saw that Kay's name wasn't there.

"I can get you someone here in half an hour at the most, but you owe me one." Dave kept his grin.

"What do you want?" Shane was hesitant.

"Don't worry about now, I'll get you a photographer, just don't hit on her." Dave replied.

Shane McMahon was well known for his sexual antics with the female staff at WWE, it seemed that his wandering hands are the only thing that was descended from his father. But unlike Shane, he didn't know when to stop. Even though the guy was a creep, he was still second in charge and Dave could use him in the future. It was nice to have a few cards up your sleeve.

"I'll see you down there." Dave pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and waved a little good buy at the Manager, Shane shook his head.

AS the Animal made his way back to the elevator, he began dialling her number, she did say that she liked doing it, and after, they could go out to eat…and she could get him home before nightfall…using that magic thing of hers. He liked to travel fast, and Kay could get him anywhere in a flash of light. Sometimes it paid to have a witch for a sister.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 3

Her skin was so soft as he traced her shoulder blades with his cool finger, she was laying on her stomach, relaxing under his touch. They decided to skip breakfast and come back up to their room, they were hungry but it wasn't for food.

Mark leaned over and began to kiss her skin with his cooling lips down her spin, little moans escaped her lips, "I can't get enough of you…" He whispered.

Kayla rolled over on her back and smiled at him eagerly, "Then just take me again…"

"Oh…woman…" Mark moved near her and kissed her lips, her body still hot from their last embrace, "I can get used to this very quickly…"

"Good…" She wrapped her arms around him, wanting more of him.

Her cell phone began to ring, it was more like a song that played instead of an actual ring. Kayla was programmed her phone with a different song for each number, they could hear her brother's theme song play from the bed side table.

"Hold that thought…" Kay kissed her love once more before moving her sore frame over to her phone and picked it up, he did have bad timing.

"Hey hey…" Kay said as she answered the phone, Mark began to kiss the tips of her toes as she tried to concentrate on what Dave was saying.

"Hold on…" Kay moved her hand over the receiver and starred at Mark, "Knock it off, I can't hear what he's saying."

"I'm not bothering your ears…" Mark grinned as he moved slowly up her leg, gently nipping and kissing them, then stopped as he laid beside her, content in holding her as she began to speak again to her brother.

"Yeah, Dave, ok…no, I'll have to stop at home and pick up my gear, yes, I'll be there in half an hour." She closed the phone and smiled at Mark, "Dave asked me to go fill in at a shoot at WWE headquarters, I'm going to have dinner with him after."

Mark touched her cheek with his hand, "Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Yes, I'll tell him tonight, and I'm sure he would like some time to himself for a change." Kayla replied as she hopped out of bed and began rummaging through another box filled with clothes.

"You don't sound so optimistic…" Mark said as he got off the bed himself and pulled over his housecoat around his massive frame.

"He had to go through a lot of shit this past year, Mark. Kane's not the only one who's having a hart time with this. Dave is trying hard himself to accept us as a couple, he's still leery about your motives." She pulled out pants and a turtle neck sweater with no sleeves.

"Do you think he'll let it go?" Mark asked as he sat back own at the edge of the bed.

"I think after our first baby is born he'll relax…"

Mark froze as he starred at her in shock, "Baby?"

Kayla had gotten dressed and sat down beside him, "Yeah, someday I hope we'll have kids. If Kane had no problems getting Lita pregnant, than I'm sure that when we're ready we can have some of our own."

"I never though about children…" Mark starred at her, a look of wonder in his green eyes, "I think I would like that. I like it….but Kay, what about this Avatar issue? Where does that leave for children?"

She gave him a dirty look, "I think we can just leave that part alone for a while, we have too much on our plate as it is. Maybe when the kids go to college, then we can deal with that."

Mark turned her face towards his, there was something wrong, "What is it?"

"Nothing." She moved her head away.

"Kay, I thought you wanted to get to the bottom of this secret riddle…"

"Not any more." She replied, "I don't like it. The power is too much for me to control. It scares me. I know something bad will happen if I continue."

"You never told me that before…" He leaned over and kissed her lips, "What brought this on?"

"The hotel…I lost total control and killed two demons, and I don't know what I would have done to you during that rage. They were waiting for me, Mark. But I don't know why, they were going to send me down to the Abyss, and it has to do with this power I have. Maybe if I just stop using it, they won't come after me."

"Kayla," Mark grabbed her trembling hands into his, "You don't have to be scared, you're safe. And you don't have to fear this power, you have to control it. They won't be back for you, they failed. And the answers have to be here on this world."

"I don't know where else to look!" Kay looked around the room, "Emma translated it all, there's nothing left at the temple. And there's not much more information any where else. The more I think about why they hid all this stuff in the first place, my gods Mark, I get a bad feeling about this, and it gets worst all the time. I don't want to pursue this anymore."

"Well, we don't have to right now, but we will have to continue this soon, Kay. I know it could help you gain more control over it."

"I know, just…let me think about for a bit?"

He kissed her once more, "Ok, We'll leave it for now."

"Thank you." She kissed him back, "Now I've got to stop in back at the house and grab my gear…" She hopped off the bed and grabbed her long woollen coat, "And I should be back by midnight…Love you."

"Love you too. Be good…and behave." Mark shouted out with a grin as she disappeared in a flash of light.

He leaned back on the bed, he could feel the cold fur of Cerebus brushing against him, purring for some attention. He moved the cat on his chest and stared at the calm kitty, the cat laid down and kept her purring as he rubbed her head with his fingers.

"I wonder what you know Cerebus…" Mark starred at the cat, "I know you know something…don't you?"

The cat opened her eyes to the Deadman, they told him there was. Mark sat up on the bed with the cat on his lap now, looking up at him. He kept her head aligned with his as the Reaper began to move within the dead mind of the beast, the dead hold no will against his power. The secrets the cat held within would be revealed to him in time.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 4

Dave still sat patiently with Bobby and Chris listening to jokes coming from DX, at least it wasn't boring at the moment. He looked at his watch, Kay should be here any moment. The door of the green room flung open as Kayla entered the room huffing, her camera gear and lap top bag strapped over her shoulders.

"Hey…" She smiled at her brother as he walked up to her to give her hand with her bags, it seemed that she had tired herself out getting here.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed the lap top strap from her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So, where do I have to go?"

"Come on, I'll take you." Dave took her by the hand and brought her around the back of the room, she waved at the few wrestlers she had met before, the others were new to her.

Kayla wasn't really a fan of wrestling, she didn't watch it much when it was just Dave she knew was in a match, then Mark came into her life and she had watched more. She really didn't care for it, but she liked take pictures just for a little creativity.

Back in the Manor, witches would learn a trade that they could live in the real world with. They had all sorts of Normal day to day occupations. Most witches taught at schools, were in politics, or even your own family doctor could be one, you never know.

Kayla like photography and was good at it, her teacher and fellow peers said she had an eye for it. She had a few pictures in National Geographic's pages a few times, and other publications, her name had crossed on the desk of quite a few important desks.

Dave brought her in the back room where there were lights and different back drops and props waited to be put on film.

"So, how many pics am I going to do today?" Kayla asked as she began to pull out her equipment.

"Hold on, I'll get Cindy. She knows who's all here." Dave waved over the assistant from across the room.

The pretty blond dressed in jeans and a pink blouse walked over smiling, "Is this our photographer?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cindy, meet my sister, Kayla Batista." Dave introduced them.

Kay stood up and shook the woman's hand, "It's actually Bautista. Dave is the only one who dropped the U."

"Same shit…" Dave chuckled.

"Same pile." Kay grinned at him.

"Great, well, I need to give you the list of wrestlers that will be getting their shots done, here you go, and we'll need to go over a few things as to what kind of props we should use…" Cindy grabbed Kay's hand as she pulled the witch towards the shot area.

"I'll see you later!" Dave called out as he left to go back into the green room, Kayla could only wave at him as the assistant went through the different wrestlers with Kay.

"I think I can manage…" Kayla walked back to the table where she had left her equipment.

"You can start with DX…" Cindy called out as she walked towards the green room door and began bringing in the wrestlers.

It wasn't a difficult job for her, the guys weren't hard to direct. HHH and Shawn Michaels posed easily in front of her camera, giving it their all. It was taking about half an hour per shoot, that wasn't including the twenty minutes it took to change the back ground for each set.

They had gone through five takes, only two more shots to go. Kayla took a moment before the next shot would begin to down load what the camera all ready had taken onto her lap top for further processing later, her eyes caught hold of the gothic themed back drop was hung as well as large black iron urns filled with blood red roses were placed on each side.

She set her camera back for the low light as the stage hands lit a few candles around to give the room more of a dark atmosphere.

Kay chuckled, it reminded her of Mark's room, but he wasn't scheduled today, infact he had taken a semi-retirement right now until Kane was well again.

"Ok, Kay, here's the next one, Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Their gimmick is being vampires." Cindy read from her board, "Then you have your brother and we're done!"

"Great, I am starving…" Kay realized that she never took a bite from breakfast, it didn't help that Kane ate it all.

The room began to feel cold to the witch, the hairs on her neck began to stand up as she felt a presence enter the room. It wasn't the same feeling she would get if one of the Reapers had come, she had felt this before, a very long time ago. It was not the dead that had come, she could feel the Undead in this very room.

Vampires had once walked in power during the beginning of time, but they had been run underground by the fellow magic communities from long ago after their power was corrupted. They were a danger to all living things, and did not belong in the balance of earth. The dead should remain dead, but the vampires had become an abomination to the life that they once were, twisted in horror and evil reborn in death. They were fast and powerful, dark shadows that would live their unholy life feeding on the blood of the living.

The Witches of long ago were granted a spell that would turn an ordinary person into a human weapon against these evil undead, they were granted above average strength and incredible fighting skills. Only a few chosen would wander the night, giving their body and soul for the hunt of the foul creatures.

Kayla had seen a vampire once before, as he was graded into the courtyard of the Manor when she was sixteen. Two Slayers, a large rugged Man and a young woman with a scar over her left eye had caught the creature lurking around the Manor. The Slayers had pined him up on a pole that was rooted to the ground six foot deep, there was logs and lamp oil mixed below the creature's feet. Matron Shalla had blessed the silver stake just before she rammed it hard into his chest, the creature cried out in pain as it fell lip. They set fire to the logs and watched the creature burst into flames until sunrise, there was nothing left but ashes that were collected and buried in the gardens. That is how they would deal with Vampires.

But Kayla didn't feel frightened, just nervous as she turned around to spy at the couple who now entered the room. Yes, their dark souls touched by death could be felt as they gazed back at the witch, the male's dark eyes pretty much didn't like seeing someone like her in such close proximity, understandable since Witches made it their life's work to get ride of all the undead in the world. But the Female, she looked more curios at Kay, but there was still a little reserve coming from her.

The witch swallowed hard, there was no way these two would risk exposure with so many people around. She knew they could see the witch's power emanating from her soul, Vampires had no problems reading souls. It helped them seduce their pray, to enter their minds and pluck away at their souls. She wondered if they would try something, but then they would be in for a rude awakening if the Deadman showed up pissed off. But then again, they were vampires pretending to be vampires…bold? Or foolish?

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 5

Kay took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let them on that she knows what they were, Vampire 101 wasn't a class back at the Manor. So they knew she's a witch, that's just fine, she can play dumb to get threw this shoot. But she was curios as to why these two came out of hiding and are risking getting caught by Slayers?

"Hi!" Kay put on a big smile and waved at them, "I'm Kay, I'll be your photographer today, if you can just take your place between the props, we can get this started…"

"You have wasted enough of our time…" Mr Thorn starred down at Kay as if she was nothing more than a worm below him, but Arial smiled a little as she leaned closer to the witch.

"Sorry about that, Mr Thorn, but I am trying to get out of here as fast as I can too." Kay walked back to her camera stand and began taking blank shots to focus her camera.

Thorn and Ariel made their made in the shot, Kay pulled back a bit and was ready.

"Ok, just do what come natural…" Kay began to take snaps as Ariel began to slither around Thorn's body in provocative positions as her male starred manically into the camera.

Kay didn't notice the feeling at first, but she seemed to concentrate more on Kevin's eyes, then the feeling intensified. Kayla pulled her camera away and began to rub her eyes, she starred back that the Male and gave him a look of warning, Thorn starred back at her with his own non verbal threat. She wasn't fooling them for a moment. It was clear that he didn't like her around here, he pried into her mind for just a moment, the raven had shooed him back before anything could happen. He was testing her, was he thinking she was a threat?

"I'm done with you…" Kay turned away from them, she forgot that one never stares in the eyes of a vampire, they can enter your mind long enough to shut down your defences and take your life.

She felt the cold touch of his hand on her neck, Kay spun around to see them still a great distance away from her. She glared at them for a moment before they life with a grin on their faces.

He was messing with her, telling her that he wasn't afraid, she was nothing to him. There have been stories of witches being turned into vampires, their powers growing during the transformations. But the witches destroyed them as soon as they were discovered, keeping the balance as best they can.

"Assholes…" Kay downloaded the pics on her lap top again, she didn't like this.

There was Undead running around, thinking that they can fuck with a witch of all things! Why weren't hey afraid of her? Usually Vampires run at the sight of someone who can throw a fire ball pretty quick.

Vampires were immune to everything but silver, oak, sunlight, and fire. They can regenerate in a fast rate from anything else, and a witch's first spell is a fire ball.

These vampires were not afraid of her, Kayla's mind began to ponder, what were they doing here? Were there more of them? If so, where they planning something? Eagerness for a new quest began to fill her mind, she could get on full time here and use it as a rouse to rack them down. She could use a invisible to undead spell, they wouldn't notice her anymore, then she could really get in deep…

"Kay!" Kayla jumped as her brother shouted her name for the fourth time sine he entered the room.

"Holy shit!" Kayla began to catch her breath, "Did you have to scare me?"

"I called your name a few times before I shouted," Dave gave her that strange look, "what's up?"

"Nothing…" Kay grinned, she didn't tell Dave much of the trouble that she had been getting into lately, what's one more?

"I know that look…you're up to something…" Dave smiled, "what is it now?"

"Just thinking, that's all. Say, do you know if they're looking for a photographer in ECW?" Kay smiled wide, Dave just shook his head.

"Why ECW, Kay? I know you're up to something."

"They're traveling with Smackdown for a while, I just thought we could spend our time together, that's all. I know I've been spending most of my time with Mark lately….I just don't want us growing apart…"

"Aw…" Dave pulled his little sister close and gave her a hard hug, "I love you too…"

"Dave…you're…crushing me…" Kay tried to get out of his grip, Dave let her down gently.

"That would be awesome. I can get you on ECW, that's not a problem." Dave smiled again.

"Great, ready for your close up?" Kay held up her camera.

"Yup, giver…" Dave was using just a simple black back drop, it worked well with the light and matching trunks. The glitter on the belt shone brightly as she snapped over a hundred pictures.

"Ok, Dave, got them, great as usual. You've always been my favourite model." Kay said as she began downloading the pics again.

"So now what?" Dave leaned over to get a few glimpse of the photos as they downloaded.

"I take these to the auditing room and down load the finished owns in the server. Then the editor does the rest. He'll pick the ones after I go through the first set."

"How long does that take?" Dave asked.

"Give me a half hour, that should give you plenty of time to take a shower and meet me there." Kay replied as she packed her bags and gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll go talk to Shane McMahon, about that job."

"Thanks, see you later." She left the room and walked out of the green room, she knew where she was going from the last time she had worked for WWE.

Last time was because she was investigating the Reaper, who knew it had lead her to the love of her life…but with a few derailing along route. But then it had lead her down a path of great power, a power she felt not ready for. There was also a feeling of dread as she tried to think about the Avatar's powers. She didn't remember using it at anytime, the last time Mark had said that the Rage was in control. Maybe that's were the problem lies, what horror could she unknowingly do if the rage took a hold of the power again? And there was no Mark to stop her?

She knew he was her weakness, the Reaper's touch could always calm her down what ever she would be feeling. Be it fear, sadness, or anger, Mark's loving touch would always bring her back. She knew that much, but still brought a haunting chill of bad things to come.

Kayla opened the heavy steel door and entered the processing lab, she flicked on a few lights and took a spot near the desks. Taking out her lap top and sitting down at the desk, she began to go through the first set of pictures to eliminate ones that didn't turn out well.

It was times like these that Kay's mind sometimes is too focused on a task that she doesn't pay attention on her other senses. She didn't notice the drop in temperature in the room, her woollen jacket kept the shill out. She didn't hear the boots walk up unnaturally silent behind her, nor the pale gloved hand with long black fingernails reached out to touch the women on her shoulder.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 6

Kayla sat in silence as she starred at each little picture intently, she liked her work and wanted to do a good job while she was at it, regardless of what happened earlier. She would have her chance to investigate the vampires, she had time.

Her eyes grew wide as she felt the cold hand on her shoulder, it was a different kind of cold, not like Mark's touch. Kayla jumped in surprise, and turned around, the dark hair vampire smiled at the woman, showing her teeth as she grinned.

Kayla stood back as she moved slithered like as she sat on the edge of the desk, looking at the pictures on the screen before her. She moved those crystal eyes from Kay's aware gaze down to the screen and brought them back up with a smile, the tips of her fangs quite visible against her blood red lips.

"Witch?" She asked in a low sultry voice.

Kayla nodded, "Vampire?"

Ariel nodded, "Are you friend or foe?"

Kayla thought for a moment, this vampire wasn't scared at all, in fact she was quite brave just walking in here, but Kayla was the one who was off guard. She had a bad habit of doing that, it sometimes drove Mark crazy with worry if he wasn't with her.

"I am just here to take pictures for the magazine, that's all." Kayla wasn't lying, at least for the moment.

"My man dose not like your presence near us, I bring you fare warning of his dominance of terrain."

"Yeah well…I think this place would constitute as a neutral territory, don't you? All branches work out of this building. And there's nothing he can really do to me if he doesn't want to get discovered, but I get the feeling you don't feel the same." Kay crossed her arms as she smiled, the vampire showed no signs of a threat.

Ariel sat in a non threaten posture, Kay knew that she was here for more than just to warn her. There was something she had never felt from the vampire before, this one had the third eye, a seer's gift. This Ariel seemed to have a gift that was very witch like, Kayla had seen it from other witches who were able to read the future and gain glimpses of things to come.

"Why are you here without him?" Kayla grinned.

"My path had crossed with your people a long time gone, one who was so gifted in the third eye taught me to read the tarot. They have never told me wrong, the witch said that I was gifted for a vampire. She was kind to me were others wanted me back in the grave, I have a great fondness for that woman. I was anxious to talk to one of your kind again. I found them, fascinating."

'That's the first time I've heard of a witch and a vampire hanging out, you must have been gifted before you were turned." Kay said as she moved a little closer to the vampire, she didn't feel like a threat anymore.

"I remember not when I walked as the living, perhaps it is too far gone from my memories, but the witch I remember, a kind woman with dark eyes. Your face had brought back her memory, your eyes are like hers." Ariel tried to look into her eyes but Kay kept them just off from her sight, she wasn't going to take chances.

"If your boyfriend doesn't like me, you think he's going to wonder where you are?" Kayla asked, she guessed that Kevin was her Shire, the one who turned her.

"He is the one who commanded me to spy your where about, I do not see a threat at this moment, are you?"

"Not sure yet, you'll have to give me a few days to think about it." Kay looked at her watch, "You better get out of here, my brother's going to be here soon and I have to get these pictures downloaded into the main frame."

"You fear your brother?" Ariel asked as she slid off the desk and sulked slowly towards the door.

"No, not scared of him, but what he could tell my boyfriend if he found us together." Kay said as she grabbed her lap top and began to upload the files.

"You have a master as well?"

The witch laughed, "No, trust me, he's no master, but he can cause a lot of grief."

"We may be more similar than I first believed…" She left the room, Kay sighed a breath of relief.

At least the female wasn't a danger, but the male could be. It would be nothing for Kay to summon a few slayers to come into the area, they would make short work of the vampires. But that cursed curiosity seemed to always get the better of her though, she would like to learn more from Ariel about their kind.

"Hey hey…" Dave smiled as he walked into the room, dressed back in his street clothes, "how's it going?"

"I just finished." Kay replied as she closed her lap top and put it back in its bag, "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, and I talked with Shane, you're hired."

"Great!" Kayla grabbed her bags and coat and grinned at Dave.

"Ok, now I know you're hiding something…" Dave starred at her with the same smile.

"I'm not hiding anything…"

"Oh yes you are…I know you too well, Kay. What are you after in ECW?"

"What makes you think I'm after something in ECW?"

"Why else would you want to work there? You came on as a photographer to track down the Undertaker, and now you're back with us again, for what this time?" Dave crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ok, but you can't tell Mark anything!" Kayla got excited.

"If you don't want me to tell him something, it has to be bad!"

"It's not bad, I'm just investigating two vampires in ECW…"

"VAMPIRES?!" Dave looked at her in shock, "What the fuck are you going with Vampires?" He stood for a moment and thought, "There are vampires here on earth?"

"Yeah, there's lots infact. Our kind has been hunting them down for so long, I was just wondering what they were doing in the open in ECW. Vampires don't just come out for fan appreciation night, if you get my meaning." Kay grinned.

"I thought you were after objects of power, not chasing after vampires. Should I call you Buffy? You're starting to remind me of her, and that's including the dead boyfriend."

"Call me that again and I'll turn you into a toad!" Kayla replied, more as a joke and not a real threat, "I am so not like Buffy…maybe a little like Willow…"

"Anyways, I've got reservations at the restaurant down the street, Chris and Bobby are going to be there tonight.

"Oh yeah?" There goes her plan of telling Dave that she was moving in with the Undertaker and his insane brother.

At least she could postpone it for another night, she didn't know how Dave would react to her leaving the house. The Animal still didn't trust the Deadman and was just waiting for Mark to mess things up, Dave felt he knew better for Kay, at least when it came down to the Deadman.

"Come on, I have a limo waiting outside." Dave extended his arm to his sister.

"Ooh…a Limo…we're special." Kay grinned as she took his arm.

The two left the room and walked out of the building, Kay could feel her eyes on her again. She turned around and could see the two little red dots that were looking back at her from the darkness of the building.

"What's that?" She heard Dave asked as the limo pulled up.

"Nothing…" Kay replied as Dave opened the door for her.

Kay took another look at the darkness just beside the building, the eyes were gone, but she knew they would be back.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 7

Kay appeared in the living room, or as Mark would call it, his sitting room. The church house was dark, only the light of a quarter moon was peering in the halls as she tip toed up the stairs. She thought that Mark would be awake, the man never sleeps or at least not often.

She opened the bed room door and say that he was infact passed out on the bed with Cerebus sleeping on top of him. Reaper was asleep himself, still sitting on his perch at the head board. Kayla laid her bags down by the desk in the far corner and placed her coat on the edge of the bed, she tipped toed around the bed to see if Mark was really asleep.

From the look of his closed eyes and calm expression, he was fast asleep. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, he would have heard her come home if he wasn't in his kind of sleep. Reapers don't sleep, she remembered, even though Kane could fall asleep almost anytime, but Mark was different. She had only seen him sleep once before, and that was after he had used a lot of power.

Kayla grinned, she wasn't tired and she could spend some time in the library until she felt tired. Then she could just crawl back up here and into her Reaper's warm arms, or cold, it depended on the moment.

Kay tip toed back out the door, but this time Cerebus hopped off her place on the Deadman and trotted out the door with Kay. She smiled at her new kitty, the cat mewed with a silent meow at her.

Kayla placed her finger on her lips at she starred at the cat, hopeful the little undead kitty would get the idea. The cat followed the witch to the main floor and across the large sitting room, just past the door that lead to the basement where the other half of the Brothers of Destruction slept. Kay could hear the loud snoring of the giant that stayed in the bellows of the Church walls, he left the door open tonight.

Down the hall was the giant double doors of the library, Kay loved this room so much, it reminded her of an old Library back in Italy when she did her training there. The room was large to house millions of books, Kay looked in wonder as she opened one of the wooden doors and looked around. The cat just walked in as if she owned the place and found a nice soft spot on a cochin of a chair.

"Light…" Kay whispered, each unlit candle in the room began to glow with a bright flame as light came into the room.

Kayla walked around the tall rows of books that were neatly placed on the shelves and all alphabetically placed. She giggle a bit, Mark would deny that he craved organisation. At least it had made things a little easier to look for books. Kay looked at the second last row on the far side, it felt like forever when she finally found the books she needed. The witch pulled out three large leather bound books, they were heavy as she narrowly missed dropping them before setting up at the long table in the middle of the room.

She sat down at the table and grabbed one of the old tombs, she began on the front page and slowly made her way into the book, reading to absorb all the info she could on these kinds.

Kayla herself didn't know much about vampires, except just the necessary who to kill them info. She remembered that there were some classes back in her days as a student where a Slayer was teaching for a few months. Kay was never interested in Vampires, so she never went to any of the classes. Now she regretted it, she could use that info right now to find out why there were two vampires hanging around the WWE. She didn't think they were here for a vacation.

She kept on reading through, there was so much to the undead than she thought. They gathered in tribes called Covenants, similar to her Covent. More information gathered in her mind as she became absorbed in her work. Kayla loved the research just as much as the hunt. Matron Shallow said once that Kayla's spirit animal should have been a beagle or a blood hound, just because Kayla never let go of a scent once she's got it.

But Ravens were very curios animals of many things, and they liked to know more. Reaper himself, her familiar, had a habit of putting his beak where it didn't belong just because his curiosity got the better of him. Once he wanted to know what was behind the big freezer door and flew in as someone was coming out. If Kayla hadn't heard his cried mentally, he would have ended up a frozen bird pop.

Kayla became more intrigued as she read on about the change, how vampires were turned into the dark and grisly visage of evil undead. But it burned in her mind why these two were here instead of hiding, wouldn't it be better for them to hide in their underworld of darkness instead of living on the surface of mankind and getting the attention of a wandering Slayer? A Slayer was very hard for a Vampire to kill, why risk it?

"Vampires, Kay? Don't you think that's a little below you?"

It took Kayla everything she had not to scream at the top of her lungs for the fourth time today, it was a good thing she had no health problems or she may be dead by now with massive heart failure. She spun around and starred at Kane's laughing face, he had gotten the better of her again, how long was this going to go for?

"For fuck's sakes, Kane! Stop scaring the shit out of me!" Kay kept her voice low but wanted to get something through the monster's simple but deranged mind.

"But I never get tired of that look on your face!" Kane laughed, he looked down at the books, "Why vampires?"

"None of your fucken business." Kayla closed the book before Kane could read anymore, if he knew how to read, "Is there something you want? Like my bones roasting over an open fire?"

"Hey…I like that idea…" He began to smile maliciously, "But I think your flesh is too bony for me, Taker likes his on the skinny side, I like meat on mine."

"You're sick…" Kay felt a little nauseated by his presence and words, but she would put up with the Reaper for her love's sake, and only that.

"Thanks, coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. So, why are you down here all alone instead of upstairs fucking my brother's brains out?"

"You know, you have a talent for turning something so beautiful to something crude and ugly. How do you do that?" She leaned against the table in frustration.

"It's a gift." Kane grinned, "But seriously, why are you down here?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business."

"Fine…" Kane began walking away like it not longer mattered to him, "…keep your secret, I just won't tell you what Taker's been up to tonight…"

Now he had her undivided attention, "What? What do you mean what he was up to?"

"Oh…nothing..." Kane turned around just before leaving and grinned, "I saw him playing with a pussy just before he passed out, thought you should know."

Kayla starred at him in utter confusement, "What? What the fuck are you talking about he was playing with a pussy? What kind of game are you playing now?"

"No game, just thought you should know…" Kane closed the door behind himself as Kay starred in puzzlement.

"I fucken hate him…" Kay said to herself as Cerebus jumped on the table looking for Kay's free hand to be petted with.

Kay began to rub the cat around her head, "Playing with pussy my ass, Cerebus…Mark would not touch another woman if his dead life depended on it."

The cat just mewed, Kayla stopped for a moment at looked at the cat. She was thinking the wrong way about this, Kane liked his games. Mark was playing with Cerebus…but why? Why did he use the full force of his power on the cat? That's what tired him out, he did use his powers, but why on the cat?

Kayla picked up Cerebus and held her in her arms as the cat purred, was Mark trying to get ride of the cat? Make it go into the after life? He didn't like the cat, she had heard him threaten to throw the kitty in a Holy bath just a few days ago.

She picked up the books and placed them back on their selves, he would tell her in time. Right now she had to tell him that she was taking the job again at WWE, but she couldn't tell him the real reason why. Truth be told, his presence would scare the shit out of the vampires, blowing her cover before they would retreat back below.

She didn't want to risk anything right now, and she had Dave as back up, even though he was just a human. No, Kay would be ok, but it was still a good feeling that she could call on her Reaper to get her ass out of danger before anything too bad could happen.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 8

The night sky was clear of any clouds as the quarter moon shone down with most of its little light. Stars came out from their dark place from the other side of the world as the quietness of death lingered in the shadows of the tombstones, no one came to the large tombs that scattered around the edge of the forest in this land of the dead.

"_The Witching hour comes this night,_

_The cemetery is a place of fright,_

_Demons bound this place of hell,_

_Changing the pureness of this human shell,_

_Humans, your time is bound_

_To join us deep within the ground,_

_Into these souls, let darkness pour,_

_And Evil shall live for ever more!"_

There were two that called this place home, they had come here long ago and made the bellows of the largest tomb their home. The Alpha male of this reign was standing at the doors to his underground home, quoting the ancient words in the shadows of the moon.

He could feel her long nails track against his ribs from behind, her sensual body pressing hard against his once living body. He had chosen her well, her gifts had never failed him yet. She was his and his alone, his slave, his lover, his mistress, she was his all. He turned around from the view of the still cemetery and gazed into her crystal eyes, her mouth opened, showing her ivory fangs to him. He smiled as he pulled her close, licking the softness of her milky neck.

She moaned just a little as he brushed his own enlarged teeth against her skin, her nails dug into his back as his teeth began to slowly pierce her neck. The female cried out in pleasure as little tickles of blood began to stain her white skin dark red as her lips. A few licks from his cold wet tongue cleaned up the wound and closed it, just a little pleasure for now, there is work that must be done.

He grabbed a hold of her black mane and pulled her head back roughly, she licked her lips with anticipation of his will. He stroked along her neck line with a finger and smiled at his woman.

"Have you spoken with the cards?' He asked as he kissed her slowly once, then, moved away.

She smiled as his hold on her hair released, "Yes…the cards have told me…they speak of great danger, my love."

"Danger? Tell me?" He pulled her head up and gave her one more kiss before releasing her.

The sultry vampire walked down the marble stairs that led to their boudoir. There, they have removed the old tenants and replaced all. There were scarlet red silk sheets that draped all along the walls, black iron cathedral candle sticks gleamed with bright flames that glowed bright. There was a large black coffin that sat on a black base, there was also a large round table with a black cloth draped over it. There were urns of black roses growing around, the only plant what could withstand the shivering force of the undead. The woman moved to the table, the Tarot cards looked scattered about on the cloth, the trained eye could see the message that was really there.

"The cards tell all, my love…" She began to speak in a dark whisper, "…they say this witch is not a witch, but more…Death lingers around her mortal form. There is darkness within her troubled soul, Death waits for her at the end of her chosen path."

"Yes…" He smiled, "…death would be in her path is she chooses to continue with this…"

"Ah…" The female growled in a shrill, "…but there is more… my Rose's Thorn… she will come to the land of the Extreme, but she will bring Death with her…I can see his dark form in the darkness of her shadow. A warning of things to come?"

"Be warned, my love…" The male pulled the woman close to him, "I will take no pity on this witch. We have worked much too long to allow her kind to notice our travels. She must be eliminated."

Ariel turned away from his cold embrace, "Must you? The cards say nothing of her threat to us. Perhaps she can aid us…there are some witches who follow the night instead of the moon."

"I will not take any chances with one like this. You know well that we have almost came to a frightful demise by their hands once before. Not all are like your mother, Ariel."

The female vampire starred back at her love with a defying look, "And if she is one who walks in the shadows of the moon instead of her glorious light? Would she not better be suited to aid our cause?"

"I will not have her coming around my Lands, she is a risk, and I do not take to risks with witches."

"Please…" She lowered herself on the hard concrete floor of the tomb and began to crawl towards him in a subservient manner, "…please, my Thorn…let me at least see what the witch wishes from her time in the Land, perhaps it would be beneficial to your intentions?"

He loved it when she begged, "You have not much time with her, my vampire. Once she has placed her hand in the fire, she will be burned."

"I swear!" She starred up at him as she wrapped her arms around his legs, "I swear I will keep her away from your tasks!"

"She is no pet, my pet…" He smiled down at her, "I can sense the will of iron she posses, what trials she had faced in her past has only made the beast within stronger. There is dark power within her, but I also see the light that she wields. You are playing with your own immortality if you wish to seek this witch as a friend."

"Better as friend than foe, is it not?"

"If she is friend, but every core of my being tells me not. She is a danger to us, I pray that you are not…hurt during this."

"Ah… my love…"Ariel was pulled, but by Thorn, who bent her back and kissed her neck again.

"I trust that we have agreed, then?" His voice melted her cold heart.

"Yes…yes…I will see to the intentions of the witch, and perhaps convince her to join our kind?"

Thorn immediately dropped her on the floor, "Her? Join our people? Are you mad? She will not give easily what we have given freely. She is a witch, Ariel, a witch that could very well harm us. But I will entertain your little mission to save her from my wrath. You have not much time to waste. If she poses a danger, she shall be taken care of."

"Yes, I understand…" Ariel looked back at her love, his face showed his now foul mood.

"Ha! I laugh at the thought of her becoming one of us, her tainted magic would foul our kind…"

"Am I fouled?" Ariel asked, Thorn starred down at her, her eyes were no longer bright with glee.

He knelt down beside her and kissed her once more, "No, you are not fouled, my dark angel. The change has turned you pure now, free from the bonds of the human world."

"But I have the gift of my mother, does that still not make me fouled?"

"No…you are still not fouled. You would not use your gifts to undo our great work, but she could. I would hate to see her use her magic and harm you, but she would not live to see dawn if she did."

Ariel gazed into his eyes once more, "There is more I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"The cards, they have told me that she and I were destined to walk the same path. The cards also tell that I will bear witness to her greatest demise, but the cards do not speak of your presence."

Thorn starred at her for a moment, "You see my demise?"

""I see nothing…"

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 9

Kayla looked around at the boxes that were scattered about the bedroom, she had no idea where anything was. She should have marked the boxes, but it was too late as she played treasure hunt for the rest of her camera gear.

Kayla was leaving that night to meet Dave in Denver for her first show, but if she couldn't find the hard case to her lap top, she wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes looked into another box, she knew it was packed because she had left it at the manor when she bought the mini computer a few years ago. Everything that was at the Manor was moved here, it just had to be here! A thin black note case was held in front of her eyes, she grinned ear to ear as she grabbed the hard case from the air.

"Where was it?" She looked up just as her Reaper love bent down and kissed her.

"Still in the truck, with a few other things." Mark chuckled as he lay on the floor next to her and picked up her hands into his, "I don't like this idea of you working for WWE."

"It's just a job, Mark." Kay leaned over him and kissed his lips again, "It's no big deal."

"Extremists are a big deal, Kay. They don't have…the same mentality as the rest of the WWE roster."

"Dave will be there…" Kay starred at Mark, there was something else that was bothering him about this trip.

She knew him, knew his mannerisms, the way he moved, the way his eyes flickered with light when he was happy. Right now his eyes were dark, he was thinking, she knew it meant that, he was thinking something dark. He was definitely acting funny, no, not funny…a little off kilter.

Kayla began to run her hand threw his thick long dark hair, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, why?" He looked up at her as she leaned back for a kiss.

"I don't know…I'm getting this feeling that you really don't want me to go."

"Of course I don't, Kay. I would rather spend every waking moment making love to you instead of playing with Kane while you're gone. Mind you, he can come up with some very interesting sports…"

"I don't want to know!" Kay grinned as she got up from the floor and began to make a mental check list of her equipment.

Mark raised himself from the floor as well and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? The Undertaker can make another come back…"

Kayla turned around and kissed her love, "No, Kane is still unstable, I don't think he can handle being around people yet. He needs you now more than I do. And besides, if there is trouble, I'm pretty sure that you'll come running to my aid."

"You're pretty sure about that?" He grinned.

"You have before, what would stop you now?"

"Absolutely nothing…" He leaned towards her and kissed her once more.

"Thought so." Kay grinned back, and then turned back around to the bags she had left on the bed, "I think I have everything…"

"Forgot something…" Mark pulled out the little 'Undertaker' teddy bear from thin air and dangled it in front of Kay's eyes.

She smiled as she grabbed the bear from him, "Don't tell anyone that I sleep with this."

"Your dark secret is safe with me…" He chuckled as he watched her stuff the little bear into her night bag.

"Alright, I think I'm ready…" Kay took one more look around, Mark starred at her familiar.

Reaper was sitting on his place at the Headboard, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"What about Reaper?" Mark asked, "Are you leaving him here?"

"Yeah, I'll feel better if he's here and I don't have to go chasing him every time he sees something shiny. Last time I worked for WWE, he chased Mickey James around because he wanted her gold hoop earrings. They were still attached to her ears at the time."

"He's your bird." Mark extended his hand to the raven, which then hopped onto it and enjoyed the rub the Deadman was giving him.

Kay walked over and gave the animal one last kiss before giving one to Mark, "I hope the four of you can play nicely while I'm gone?"

"Four?" Mark looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, you, Kane, Reaper, and Cerebus. Please don't leave Kane alone with her, last time I found him throwing her off the roof, to see if a dead cat will land on her feet like a living one."

"Well, I don't think the fall would hurt her…" Mark chuckled, "…being dead and all."

"It's still disrespectful, you should respect the dead." Kay rubbed the cat as Cerebus laid on the black sheets of the bed.

"Dead?" Mark thought for a moment, "You know, that word has such a different meaning in this house…"

"You're right, the only thing living here is me and Reaper." Kay gave him a second last kiss before she gathered up her traveling belongings, "Ok, I have to go, Dave's waiting for me right now."

"Be good." Mark gave her one more kiss before she cast the spell that would take her to Denver.

Mark stood still as the last of the magical light faded and Kay with her bags were gone from the room, he slowly turned his gaze at the cat that looked back at him with a concerned look.

"Just you and me again, miss Kitty." Mark began to smile as the cat hissed at him.

Cerebus wasn't fast enough, Mark caught her by the scruff of her neck as she made a saving jump away from his hand.

"Oh no, I know you have a lot more to tell me, and you are going to before Kay gets back."

Mark moved back to the bed and laid down with the cat in hand, what the cat gave him the night before was just a small taste of things that would come from the evil lands of the Abyss. Mark had drained most of his powers attempting to open the cat's mind, dealing with this kind of dead had that back fall.

There are ghost cats, and there are hell cats. Cerebus was a hell cat, named so because she had ventured into hell at the moment of her death because of the demons, but her determination to reach her trapped mistress made the cat climb out of the tortures of hell and attempt to save her.

Hell cats, regardless of their loyalties become bonded to the Abyss, their bodies and abilities changed as they ascended back into the world of the living. That is what made it hard for Mark to reach into the animal's mind to search for what the demons were planning. The powers of hell were powerful, the cat's tie to the Abyss made things hard for the Reaper

The cat would have to overhear the two demons talking for all those years, at some point, they must have felt confident enough to talk freely around the animal. Mark had gotten some things the other night from the cat, things that did not sit well with him. He would make Cerebus tell him more whether she liked it or not. From what he gathered the night before, Kayla's life depended on it.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 10

Kayla walked around the people filled hallways as she took pictures of the wrestlers as they gathered around getting ready for the matches that night. Dave was getting some air time done in front of the cameras while she wandered around, she was here to take pictures…and other things.

She clips a few more shots of Rob Van Dam and Sabu, she felt that ECW didn't really get the same attention as Smackdown and RAW had. She had looked over the past few magazines and even at the web sight they had, there wasn't much on the superstars of the ECW.

Smackdown and RAW had Four belts each, that was including both tag team belts as one. ECW just had one belt, and they had just as much superstars as the other two franchises. And there was also just the last two pages of WWE Magazine, they sometimes showcased there.

Kay thought hard about this, ECW was getting a bummed rap, having to share the spot light with Smackdown, was she feeling a little defensive over her new branch? No, they were all for the same team anyways, filling up Vince McMahon's wallet full of hard cold cash.

She walked down the halls, just looking around, not really spending that much time getting to know her surroundings. She walked past the doors leading to the Smackdown locker rooms, then stopped at the ECW locker room doors that were located in the back of the arena.

Dave had told her that the two groups like to keep apart, but some of them did mingle out of the territories though. Dave and Bobby Lashly had become good friends in the last few years, they were sometimes joined by John Cena of RAW.

Kay laughed at the memory of having all three champions in her living room during thanks giving supper, the boys had stayed in the living room watching the football game while Kay served their plates. Men will be boys…

"Little birdie lost her way?" Kayla wasn't scared this time, she had felt Ariel's dead presence come from behind.

She turned around and gave the vampire a happy grin, "No, just waiting for my brother so we can grab something to eat before the show starts."

An eye brow was raised on the undead's face, "A brother? How nice it is to have family near you."

"Yeah, well, he can be a little over bearing at times, but he's a good man at heart."

"Is he a part of the WWE world?" Ariel moved a little closer, she was right to think that the witch wasn't afraid.

Kayla smiled with pride, "He sure is, he's the current Heavyweight Champion."

"The Animal?" The vampire now grinned, "Now I know why you walk with little fear in the Land of Extreme…"

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about Batista, I don't need him to take my hand."

"That still does not tell me if you are friend or foe." Ariel's voice was low now, her eyes serious for a moment.

"I don't know yet. You see, I've got a different perspective on the dead than my people do. I mean, how would I like it if someone started to shoot at me while I'm on a little vacation? But I don't think you guys are on vacation, am I right?" Kayla felt a little smuggest right now, vampires were known for being very silent stalkers before they killed and she was laying it on the line with the vamp first shot.

"Brave words from a mortal…" Arial grinned.

"I own a really big set of balls." Kayla laughed out loud, they were kind of hers in a way.

Ariel chuckled a little with the woman, she did have a strange sense of humour though, "We were never formally introduced. I am Ariel. My man is Kevin Thorn, the Alpha male of the Land of Extreme.

"Freaky," Kay grinned, "I'm Kayla Bautista, my Alpha male is back home. How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long, only a few days after the Summer Solstice we came forth. This…world calls to us to come and bring forth a new blood into the rings of pain."

Kay crossed her arms and grinned, "What is with you dead people and wrestling?"

Ariel cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look, "I do not understand…"

"Never mind, just a few of my own findings. I'm sorry, but I just don't understand what the enjoyment is in watching two or more people beat each other in a rubber ring? I mean, the spirits of those who actually did die in the ring are not even around, why does wrestling fascinate you?" That's it, Kayla just had to ask.

Mark had never really answered her question as to why he and Kane chose to become wrestlers, there could have been something much better to become for two Reapers in men's skins. Couldn't there be? Now there where two vampires who graced the halls of arenas with the dark trail of blood trailing behind, ok, so there was no blood yet, but there might be later in the ring!

Ariel thought for a moment, "Perhaps it is because we who are not of this world can come and be with those who are and not be afraid, they cry out our names in joy and praise, not anger and hate as did years past. It is nice to hear it just once."

The witch thought it through, made sense, "I'll take that. You know, there's so much more I would really like to ask you, is there somewhere we can talk? I don't think you'll have an urge to bite my neck off anytime soon."

Ariel grinned, "I would enjoy time with you, I am as curious of your ways as you are of mine. But I must warn you, we must do this in privacy! My man does not approve of your presence here, he believes in the old ways of the witches and their baneful time on our people."

"Hey, I completely understand." Kayla smiled once more, "I can assure you that I'm not a Slayer, I'm a Seeker to tell you the truth."

"A Seeker?" Ariel asked, I have not heard of those witches, are they witches?"

"Yeah, there's not that many like us, we love puzzles. My best friend and I spent almost six months in Egypt looking at a few finds, I can't get enough of ancient mysteries."

"Do you use the tarot in your search?" Ariel smiled back at the witch, it has been so long since she had talked with another woman.

"Oh no…I tried it for one semester, the cards kept on telling me that they refused to work for me. I think I broke three sets before I changed classes." Kayla chuckled.

"I can see much joy in your mortal life..." Ariel smiled softly, "but much pain."

Kay loosened her gin, "I don't dwell on the bad parts, it's too depressing. Besides, my future looks pretty good where I stand. I don't need cards to tell me that."

"But still, it is best not to take chances with Thorn. He is a very territorial male, if he believes you are a threat to him…"

"I'll try to keep my distant from him, thanks for the warning again." Kay watched the vampire turn away from her and seemed to meld into the shadows near the door.

"Bye…" Kay felt she had to at least wave as she turned around and started to make her way back up to the ring entrance.

A grin crept on her lips as she thought about her second encounter with the Vampire, was her people wrong into thinking hat they were that terrible? They were wrong about reapers though, just how much of their history was wrong?

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 11

Mark was drained again, he laid on his bed as he finally released his hold on the dead cat. Cerebus shot from his sight and out the door that was left open a crack, she did not want to feel the Reaper near her again. He rubbed his temples with his hand, his head was pounding fiercely.

The images that he had forced out of the mind of the feline were brutal, the Demons had infact been after Kayla. They were waiting for her for a very long time. He raised himself up from the bed, still a little weak from the excursion on his human body. He made his way over the bath room and pour a glass of cool water from the tap at the sink, he was so dehydrated, he never felt like that before. But then, he used everything he had to make the cat open her secrets. It was well worth it.

The water was refreshing as he drank another glass, with his thirst sated, he made his way back to his bed. Rest was best for the body as his power regenerated. If he was in full Reaper form, there would be no taxing on the body, it was just a thought, that's all it would take.

He rolled himself in the covers, his nose caught her sent. He hated the knowledge he now possessed, it only meant a life time of trouble for his sweet Kayla. If all his notions felt true, then the gods had played a very cruel joke on his beloved.

"Hey, are you finished with the pussy yet?" The Deadman heard Kane say as the monster walked right into the room that he was still not allowed in.

"Not now Kane, I'm tired…" Mark leaned back against the soft mattress as his brother crawled on the bed.

"What's up?" Kane asked as he started to poke Mark in the ribs hard with one finger repeatedly.

"Kane, stop it. Not now." Mark growled, but laid still as Kane continued his attack.

"Tell me, you know you want to…" Kane continued his poking, it was starting to get sore in that one spot.

"Fine!" Mark rolled over and starred at his brother for a moment, "Make me a promise…"

"Oh no…" Kane jumped out of the bed, "The last time I made you a promise, I had to stay away from Lita and her stupid fucken blond boy toy! I never got my revenge!"

"It's not as bad as that." Mark sat up on the bed, "Just promise me that what I say, you will never repeat it to Kay, for any reason!"

"Oh, just that?" Kane sat back down on the bed, "Ok, I promise…now…what is it?"

"Kayla is in trouble and I don't know how to save her." Mark finally confessed.

"What?" Kane had to think for a moment, "Right now? Then why the fuck are you fucking around with the stupid cat when your woman's in trouble?"

"Kane, she's not in trouble at the moment. She's safe with her brother."

"Oh." Kane calmed down again, "Ok, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"The demons…" Mark starred at his brother with a plighted look, "…I was able to get a lot from the cat. Kane, they were sent there to corrupt her soul. It has something to do with the Avatar power she carries. They need that power for something very bad, but they can't just take it from her…only she can wield it. If they turn her to their side, then they would have control of all that power. It's making sense…"

"I don't get it." Kane starred at his brother with a vacant look, "What's the point?"

"Kayla is a good person at heart, Kane. She loves with so much passion and filled with such sweet kindness. She wouldn't hesitate to use the power to stop whatever plan the demons have for her. But I have seen her angry, filled with a blinding rage, Kane. She can be very dangerous if she chooses to."

"What's wrong with evil?" Kane asked innocently, "I turned out ok, so did you."

"We're neutral, Kane. Not evil. There's a difference."

"No…I don't think so…and what if she decided to be evil one day, so what?"

"Oh...let's see…" Mark began to say sarcastically, "…how about the end of civilization as we know it? The world would seize to exist! Demons and the like would run wild as they devour people all around, as the land becomes polluted by their evil. What fear would just two Reapers do in a sea of demons?"

"Yeah…that would suck." Kane agreed.

"In short, Kane. The demons where sent here to get Kayla on their side and do something big with her power for them…and that's before some preordained time."

Kane began to think, "Don't you think that if there was a chance for her to turn bad, you think her gods would but up some sort self destruct button or something, you think? They are gods, they could see it happening before it does, you know."

"That's what I'm worried about." Mark sighed, "I believe this is what Kayla meant she the demon told her that they failed before. They were somehow stopped from converting the other Avatars."

"Ok, so if Kay is the reincarnation of their goddess, like you've said before, Taker, then how do you kill a god?" Kane asked.

"I don't know…I'm starting to get peeks at her part in this, but I still have no idea what my part could be. If Kayla is as powerful as the demons make her sound to be, then why does she need me? What is the Reaper's purpose in all this?"

"Now you're questioning your existence?" Kane chuckled, "I think you need therapy, bro."

"No, I need answers before something terrible happens to Kay. I don't know what I would do if any harm should come to her. Kane, I love her so much."

"Fuck…" Kane growled, "I hate it when you get mushy."

"Tough shit." Mark leaned back on his bed and starred at the ceiling, "The only question I have now, is where to go from here?"

"That's easy!" Kane grinned, "Just tell Kay what you know and let her do all the work! She'll find out..."

"Oh no!" Mark sat back up, "Under no circumstances are you going to tell her anything! I don't know how much she can take before she snaps, and that's just what the demons want."

"Come on, if living with the guy who killed her parents doesn't make her go all fucky in the head, then this wouldn't be a problem."

"Humans have a breaking point, Kane. You've seen it with Lita, does it take much for them to go all fucky in the head like you say?"

Kane became sombre, "No. No it doesn't."

"Thought not." Mark looked around his room in frustration, the clutter of half empty boxes filled with her personal affects made him think more about his love.

Kayla had moved in with him, there were talks of children. She was expecting to live some sort of semi-normal life with him at her side, she was completely unaware that the gods had chosen her fate long before she was born.

But Mark wasn't going to let the gods decide her fate, no, he was still a Reaper, and the Reapers were not governed by the gods either. They did what they pleased, and nothing would please Mark more than fulfilling every one of Kay's wishes. He would give her the children she so desired, perhaps even marry her in a Human wedding? Yes, he would give her a life as normal as she wanted, and no gods would step in his way.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 12

Kayla paced outside the arena, the show was over a while ago and the crowds had cleared away when she came out to the front of the building. She looked at her watch, then pulled her leather trench coat closer around her shivering body. Little specks of light snow began to fall around the barren city, Denver was actually a lovely city at night all covered with the first few snow falls, it was going to be a blast driving on the fresh snow.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting…" Kay heard Ariel say as she came from behind the witch.

"No problem, how did you get away from Thorn?" Kay grinned.

"I explained to him that I was not feeling well…he is preoccupied with the New Breed, cleverly creating a new plan of attack for the originals of Extreme."

"Right on, so…where are we going?" Kay asked, Ariel just smiled.

"You said you wanted to learn more of my kind?"

"Yeah…but you're not thinking of turning me…are you?" Kay felt a little apprehensive with the vampire's grin.

"No…I was thinking more of going to a club we frequent here. I think you would enjoy it."

"Sure, I'm for clubbing!" Kay felt a lot better now with her choice of befriending the vampire, "I got wheels!" she held out a set of keys in her hands.

"That would be convenient…yours?"

"No…" Kay laughed, "I've got my brother's keys, he's got a really nice Dodge Viper, it's a GTS Coup Hard top."

"Will he be joining us?" Ariel was a little curious as the two women started to walk to the back parking lot where the vehicles of the WWE were kept.

"No, Dave's never been the party animal of the family, that would be me. I used to sneak out of the Manor back in Salem with my best friend Emma and go clubbing. I think that was the reason why I never really graduated and became a full priestess. Oh well, being a witch isn't that bad, at least I'm not stuck in some stuffy old room being an inspiration to other witches." Kay laughed as they reached the silver sports car.

Ariel purred as she ran her fingers over the smooth hood of the car, "Very elegant…would he not miss it?"

"Oh no, Dave's the early to bed and early to rise kind of guy. He won't notice it missing, we'll have it back by morning." Kayla opened the locks with the key as she opened the driver's door.

Ariel opened her door and slipped onto the black leather seat, "Your brother has exquisite tastes."

"Yeah, that would be Dave, me? Give me my old Intrepid any day. It's a big family car with a lot of horse power under the hood. I like speed, I've also got a '69 Dodge charger with a 426 HEMI. Now, that's a beauty." Kay grinned as she waited for the engine to turn over as she turned the key in the ignition, the V-10 engine roared to life and began to shake the car while just warming up.

"I like this…" Ariel grinned ear to ear as she felt the power of the engine rumble through out the cab of the car.

Kay pulled out the current CD from the stereo and replaced it with one of her own, the sound of hard drums and guitar rifts began to blast out of the speakers as Kay turned up the volume. Black Betty by Ram Jam came blaring out of the interior of the car as Kay pressed hard on the clutch with her foot and pulled hard on the stick shift and at the same time, she accelerated the gas.

"Let's go for a ride!" Kay yelled as she spun the car out of the parking lot and slammed it into first gear and second without loosing a beat of the song.

The car roared out of the parking lot and into the streets of Denver as Kay made the coup move faster than what the law allowed. Ariel shrieked in delight as the car passed other fellow drivers with speed and grace, she had never traveled in such a fast vehicle before. She and Thorn didn't travel by mortal means, but she was thinking she should get one of these cars in the near future.

"Hold on!" Kay shouted as she threw the car in a hard reverse to stop it before she ran a red light, she didn't want to hit the car on the lane beside her as the car slowed down but was fish tailing its behind as it came to a stop at the line.

"That was incredible!" Ariel cried out as she turned to her new friend, "I never knew that these vehicles could be so much fun!"

"Wait till I take you for a ride in my Charger, she moves so sweet on a dirt road back home." Kayla huffed as she tried to catch her breath, she loved speed and the adrenaline it created when she would peel out.

"Your brother must wear this machine out…" Ariel began to stroke the leather interior sensually, she was now in love with the vehicle.

Kay began to laugh, "Believe it or not, Dave's an old granny driver! Whatever car we take, I'm not allowed to drive. He said he was tired of holding on to dear life when I drive, but he's so dam slow!"

Ariel laughed, "I like this speed, it sends delicious shivers down my spine."

"Yeah…that's why I like it." Kay turned to face her friend and noticed the occupants of the car beside them as they waited for the light to turn green.

It was a bright electric blue Nissan 350Z with a bright pink techno flame job along the sides, the windows were down as the two male occupants were trying to get their attention.

"Looks like they want to race…" Kay grinned as she began to rev her engine, the entire front end of the Viper raised up a few inches high as the engine roared.

"Oh please! Can we?" Ariel shot out excited.

"Oh yeah…I never pass a chance like this up." Kayla grinned, she could just imagine the lecture Dave would give her if he found out she was street racing again.

Ariel grinned as her window began to go down, she turned to the boys and smiled, moving her tong around the edge of her mouth and over her fangs. She could hear the young men hollering to her as the high shrill of their little turbo engine sounded.

Kay kept her eyes on the light, she could feel her heart pound out of her chest as she waited. It felt like an eternity as she saw the light suddenly turn green, she slammed hard on the clutch and accelerator as the Viper's back tires began to smoke as they spun leaving the Nissan in a cloud behind her bumper.

Kay had caught the light perfectly, she could see the boys trying to catch up in her rear view mirror.

"They're beat!" Kay laughed.

"This is absolutely the best time I have had in such a long while!" Ariel exclaimed, "I have had no idea that you lived an exciting life."

"Aw...this is just what I do to relieve tension, it's just as good as sex, sometimes better depending who you're with." Kay grinned, "So where are we going until dawn?"

"I wish to take you to a club Thorn and I frequent, it is on Lawrence Street, not far from here." Ariel answered as the car sped up to Kay's abnormal speed.

"I'm afraid to ask what kind of club it is." Kay smiled.

"Do not be afraid, it is a Blood letting club…"

"Oh, that just sounds great…" Kayla rolled her eyes back, "I hope I'm not on the menu…"

"Do not be silly," Ariel giggled, "I would be the only true vampire there, this is a place where humans dress like Vampires and band together to enjoy a vampire atmosphere. And yes, they will drink each other's blood, but there are rules to follow."

"Ok, shoot."

"First, you must enter with the mind of a vampire, if you are not in character, you would not be let in." Ariel examined Kay's clothes, "Your dark apparels are well suited for this."

"Thanks, but what about the blood thing? That has me a little nervous."

"Very simple, if one approaches you, just decline politely and state that you have a Shire, they will leave you alone."

"That's cool." Kay grinned, "I'm game now."

She had never before been to a club like that, she was used to the dance floors of the techno dance clubs she grew up with. Btu she loved to learn anything she could about other magical cultures, and she was seeing a different side to the Vampire's known history. Perhaps history was wrong again, it was starting tofollow a pattern.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Tarot Tell All

CHAPTER 13

Ariel led Kay down the darkly lit stair case that lead to the Vampire's Den, there were some people dressed in the same dark Victorian/Goth style of the vampires. She was in aw and wonder how the bar looked like as they entered.

It was a vast room decorated with couches and grand chairs in the center with small beds with scarlet sheets rested against the wall with each being elegantly hidden behind sheer curtains of black material. The room was painted with black and red wall, the Bar was situated against another wall. The back of the bar was lined with many different types of alcoholic beverages and Gothic decorations, the Bar was well suited for vampire want a bees.

The music that blared form the large speakers around the bar was a type of dark Goth soft punk, if there was such a thing. She didn't care for it much, but it did bring a more sensuous appeal to the place.

Ariel had her by the hand as she led the witch to the bar, there was a tall bald man with white contacts on looking back at her with teeth of his own. He was dressed with a black vest and dark red silk shirt, he didn't smile when they approached.

"What will you drink?" Ariel asked Kay.

"Nothing with booze in it, I still have to drive the car back to the hotel." Kay grinned.

Ariel turned to the bartender, "Two Romans…"

The man made two greenish red liquid filled glasses, Ariel handed Kay hers, she sniffed for a moment.

"What is this?" Kay asked.

"Lime juice with Coke. Alcohol tends to curdle the blood in a vampire's stomach. Very nasty in the morning." Ariel took her hand again and brought her to sit down on a couch where two men and three woman sat around talking.

Kayla noticed that they knew Ariel from before, the real vampire jumped right into their conversation as if she had been there the whole time. Kay just sat quietly and drank her drink as she listened to their conversation

It surprised her that they were discussing Vampire politics, but Ariel had informed her that these people come down here to live another life, a vampire's life. Each person down here was a Character in their mock vampire world, there were leaders, bad guys, and even lovers that played their rolls very well.

Kay was able to figure out that the man with long blond hair that was dressed in a black business suit was the current leader in this fictional world, the woman dressed in a long blood red dress with black curls of hair dance around her face was his neonate, or wife in the real world.

The other couple were more dressed like bikers, complete with black leather jackets and blue jeans. But they were completing the vampire look with the fake long teeth. The third woman was dressed in a simple gown, very long and flowing. Her demeanour was more chastised as she looked at Kay with a discerning look.

Ariel leaned over to Kay, "These two are Dorrion and Amarah, they represent the Ventrue Clans… in the Council" She extended her hand to the well dressed couple, then moved to the bikers, "…this is Vincero and Camilla of the Bruja Clans…" she stopped at the older woman, and this is my close friend Victoria of the Toreador Clan. All these people are part of the Council."

"Who is your friend, Ariel? I do not believe we have seen her here before." Asked Dorrion as he smiled at Kay, showing his teeth.

"This is my friend, Raven." Ariel answered, Kay had picked the name before the got here.

"Hi…" Kay said shyly.

"Ravinos?" Victoria asked quietly.

"No…" Ariel answered for Kay, she wouldn't know what the woman was talking about, "…she is clan less."

"New here?" Asked Camilla.

"Just visiting." Kayla finally answered.

"She travels now with our clan." Ariel added in.

"How do you like our fair city?" Asked Amarah.

"It would be better if the Camarilla would allow our clan better hunting grounds…" Growled the male biker vamp.

"As I have explained before," Vincero shot back quickly, "The hunting grounds are divided by the number of clan men. Your clan is much smaller in numbers than the Ventrues, all was agreed to this at the last meeting. If you would have come to the meeting, then you could have voiced your concerns."

Kayla sat back and watched the show, she had no idea that Vampires were civilized enough to hold a council. Ariel had explained that this place would show her how Vampires actually did exist in the real world. They all had a different lifestyle that they lived their undead life by, some were money makers, some just wanted to have a good time it was wonderful to learn this.

These people had no idea that real vampires walked among them, living their undead lives just like normal people. If Ariel said that this is how they are, then history was definitely wrong about them, except for the little fact that they did drink human blood.

But if they were a civilized people, then why were they branded as cold blooded savage killers? Was all those attacks caused by those who when without blood for a time and frenzied? Kayla would ask Ariel after they leave, but she was enjoying her time here.

Kayla's attention was on the calm argument between the head of two clans, she just caught Ariel being escorted to a back bed by a very handsome young man. She moved her head just a little so she could see Ariel and her new toy. The man definitely had a few marks on his arms and neck, he must have been one of those that liked the pain of the bite. A small giggle left her lips as she watched Arial play with him, then sank her own real teeth into his tender neck.

It didn't bother Kay, though she thought it would. She guessed it was because she knew Ariel wasn't going to kill him, just take a bit of his blood. She told Kay that on an average night, she could take a bit from eleven guys and be full for a few days. Not one of them would die or be turned into a real vampire because it it.

That's how the vampires were feeding and no one was the wiser. There were people in the world that would give a little of their blood freely, and there were some Blood Donor clinics in some areas that did service the vampire community. No bodies, no questions. Simple and effective.

That's how they have been hiding, the Slayers had said once that Vampires were getting harder and harder to find, perhaps it was because the Vampires just got better at hiding. From the looks of it, it seemed to Kayla that they were not a danger to the living community. Or was it just because she was starting to get her own ideas of the Dead?

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 14

"Kayla!"

Kay opened one groggy eye at her brother, who was standing beside the hotel bed dressed and ready to go. Just as she had predicted, she and Ariel had stayed at the club until sunrise. During the night, Kay danced her heart's content on the back room dance floor as Ariel hopped around donors. They did meet up a few more times during the night, and then headed back to the Hotel just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Kayla, are you awake yet?" Dave asked again.

"No…" She rolled over on the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Where did you go last night?" She could hear him messing around with his suit cases.

"At a club…" She replied in a melancholy tone.

"Who did you go with?"

"A girl."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"How did the car handle?"

"Like a dream…" She opened her eyes as she just realized that she was busted.

"I knew it!" Dave pulled the covers off his half naked sister and threw an ice bucket full of cold water and ice on her.

She screamed as the water shocked her body and froze her to the core, "What the fuck was that for?" She was awake now!

Dave handed her a towel as he glared at her with an angered look, "What the hell do you think? There's no more rubber left on my tires! There are peel marks all over the parking lot! Were you racing last night with MY car?"

"Not really…" Kayla got off the now soaked bed and walked into the bathroom of their hotel room.

"Kayla…" Dave walked over to the bedroom door, "…I've told you a hundred times not to race, and not to race around town in my car."

"Yeah well, I didn't have mine here, and the Viper begged me to drive it hard anyways." He could hear Kay say from the bathroom as the shower was turned on, "Why do you have so many nice cars and not drive them the way they should be driven!"

"Because they are an investment!" Dave answered back as he began to pack his sister's bags for her.

"Investment my ass! My Charger is worth more than your Viper and Porsche put together! It's a numbers matching car with the original factory paint! Now that's an investment!"

Dave laughed, "Not after you crash it!"

"I'm a very good driver and you know it!"

"If you're on the race track, Kay! There is no speed limit of two hundred miles an hour in city limits!"

"It's only wrong if you get caught! And if I do start to get chased by cops, it's nothing for me to teleport the car out of there."

"Kayla, I am more concerned about your life than the car, really. Do you realize how many unnecessary chances you take?"

The shower was shut off, a wet looking Kayla looked out from behind the bathroom door, "In or out of magic? I've lost count a long time ago."

"Both! Look at what you're dating!" That last comment reminded Kay of something very important she had to tell her brother.

She moved her head back and wrapped herself in a house coat, the look on her face was quite serious when she came out, "Dave? I have to tell you something…"

Dave didn't like that look on her face, "What now?"

She sat on his bed since hers was still drenched, "Ok, don't fly off the handle like dad would…"

Dave placed his hands on his hips, "What did the Undertaker do now?"

"Nothing, why do you have to assume he did anything?"

"Because he's the Undertaker!" Dave tried to smile, truth be told, he would rather see the Deadman far from his little sister.

"I'm just going to spill it out. I'm moving in with Mark." There, she finally said it, it wasn't so bad…was it?

"You're what?!?" Dave starred at her with eyes wide open in shock, "You're moving in with him? When?" Why?"

Kay sighed, "Yes, I am moving in with him, I've already moved everything from the Manor there, and because I love him. What else do you want to know?"

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Dave exploded, "I know for a fact that Kane still lives with him! You remember Kane? The guy who killed our parents?"

"I'm not a retard, Dave, I know what Kane did. But Mark is NOT Kane and he would never hurt me! Why can't you just get that through your thick skull?" Kay replied as she looked threw her newly packed bags for some clothes.

"He's Death, Kay. I have a big problem with you dating Death, and now you're going to move in with him and his sick mental brother who is a killer! Tell me if that sounds normal?"

"Ah..." Kay grinned at her brother, "…but normal is not me! I'm a witch, remember? What's normal about that?"

"I still don't trust him, Kay."

Kay threw her bag on the ground and spun around to face her brother with a look of anger on her face this time, "When? When are you going to stop telling me you don't trust him, or he's bad for me and anything else you can tell me that's wrong with him?"

Dave never liked her angry, "Kay I…"

"Kay nothing!" she shouted at him, "It's been way over a year and a half now since I've met Mark and I've still yet to see any harm befall me from his hands. And I am fully aware that Kane lives with him, he and I have come to some sort of peaceful co-habitation. I am sick and tired of hearing this crap from you! Give me shit for driving the shit out of your car, give me shit for leaving all the lights on in the house! Hey, give me shit for not putting the little stupid cap back on the toothpaste tube, that's fine…but knock it off with Mark. He's going to be a member of this family weather you like it or not!"

"I'm sorry Kay, I'm just having a hard time dealing with all of this." Dave sat on his bed and looked up at her with a pitiful puppy dog look.

It always melted her heart, she sat down beside him and gabbed his hands into hers, "Dave, I know you feel you should keep on protecting me from the cruel world, but think about it with a different view. Who would be stupid enough to fuck with Death's girlfriend?"

"Dating the Undertaker is not a free get out of jail card, Kay." Dave grinned back at her.

"I know, and I try not to use him like that, it just happens like that. But Mark really loves me, let him protect me now. Please cool it with him, I would love it if all the men I loved could get along."

"There's only two men you love…right?"

She laid her head on his shoulders, "Of course there's only two, Mark and Reaper!"

"Why you!" Dave dropped the empty ice bucket on Kay's head as he laughed, she let the bucket drop off her head and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too, Kay."

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Tarot Tells All

CHAPTER 15

Mark could feel her crawl into the bed at this late hour, he felt her teleport in the room. He pretended to be asleep, he felt the sheets moving and then her warm bare body next to his. Her soft skin was touching his back as her hot tong began to lick gently at his ear. He rolled over and smiled at those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers, he could tell she missed him terribly.

"Hello…" He whispered as he turned around in the bed, his arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame.

"I missed you…" She replied as her lips met his.

"Not as much as I missed you…" He pulled her closer, wrapping their bodies tightly together.

"Oh…baby…" He moaned as she touched his chest lightly in her fingers.

"I love you…" She kissed his neck, he loved her touch.

"I love you…" His lips found hers again, his hands wandered all around her body, touching, caressing…

"So happy to be home…" Kay grinned as Cerebus tried to get between them for some attention, Kay grabbed the cat by the scruff of her neck and gently tossed her off the bed.

"Bad kitty…" Mark chuckled as he pulled Kay close again, "How was your first four days with ECW?"

"Long and hard…just like you…" She giggled as he began to nip at her neck, sending floods of heat through her body.

"I aim to please…" He ran his hand down her back and felt her bareness.

He rolled her on her back and pulled her close, just having her back in his arms made the pat few days bearable. His hand found her nub below, gentle touches sent more warmth up her body. He loved to watch the arousal in her eyes, the sound of her panting made his body hard for hers. He leaned back and kissed each breast and moved back to her lips, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and attempted to pull him closer.

He pulled back and grinned, "No…not yet…"

Kay reached to him for a kiss, catching his neck instead and began to nip and lick at his warm skin. Mark's strokes quickened, her body twitched as he fasten her climax. The moans and cries of release in his ear from her breathless mouth told him she had succumbed to his touch once more, now he would bring it home now…

He sat on his legs and brought her up on top of his lap, she could feel his hard member eager for her. Mark kissed her neck as the stiff shaft slowly entered within her, she cried out a little when the pain came, she was still not used to his size. He was gentle as he began to sway his hips, it didn't take her long to enjoy the feeling as it came back in spades as his pace quickened. He felt her body shake as more delicious floods of release fled through her mind, the feeling of her body gripping his send his own explosion deep inside her. The pace didn't stop until both had lost themselves in their reunites, they toppled down on the bed, still gazing in each other eyes and panting from their bonding.

"Welcome home…" Mark curled up with her in his arms.

""I'm happy to be home." Kay replied as her breathing calmed.

He kissed the top of her head, "I thought I would see you popping in at least once while you were gone…"

"Sorry, been going out every night after the show and sleeping all day, I met a new friend, an ECW Diva…of sorts…"

"That's good, what's her name?" Mark was getting quite comfortable in his position.

"Ariel."

Mark thought for a moment, "I'm not familiar with that name, but I don't pay attention to them either."

"She's pretty neat, took her for a midnight drive in Dave's Viper. I think I've got her hooked on speed."

"And how is your brother?"

Kay sighed, "I told him."

"I guess he didn't take it well."

"Oh…he had no choice but to take it. I told him that I was moving in with you and it was the end of it, he sulked for a bit but he's ok about it now."

"Somehow I don't think we've heard the end of it from him."

"You knock it off too," Kayla snuggled closer, "I want peace between the two of you. Look at me and Kane, we're….kind of…living in peace…a bit…"

"Kane still annoys the hell out of you though." Mark said as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"He despises red heads, I'm not dying my hair."

"Can you blame him?"

She sighed once more, "No…Lita hurt him bad, really bad. Hurt him so bad that he refused to see you end up like that."

Mark became silent at those words, he remembered the time well. He had brought Kane back here after it had happened, the night that Lita betrayed Kane by hiding a second briefcase and passing it over to Edge. Kane's semi-human heart broke when the women he loved in his strange way walked up the ramp in the arms of that ex-vampire, his mind fell shortly after that. It was a difficult time for Mark to watch, there was nothing else he could do.

Mark just held Kay close and kissed the top of her head again, he never wanted her far from him, the thought of loosing her to her power terrified him to the core. If he was miserable with her just not being near him, how would he feel knowing that she would never return?

It was quite clear that he had to do his own investigating behind Kay's back, for her sake. He would take this opportunity with her time away with ECW to do his own poking around, he knew where to start.

"Mark? What's wrong?" His mind came back into their bedroom as he starred at Kay's worried eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You just zoned out, babe. There's something bugging you?" Kay Questioned.

"No…" Mark smiled, "I'm just so happy you're home, that's all."

"Are you sure?" She gave him that quizzical and curious look that always told him she was catching a trail.

He had to throw her off, "Just that you reminded me of that time with Kane, losing the baby and then getting fucked over by Lita really did him in."

"I know, and I think with a little time he'll be better." Kayla stretched up and kissed him, "I'm sure of it. At least we know we'll be forever."

Mark immediately pulled her closer and held her tightly in his arms, "You bet we will. Death has no boundaries with us."

"I love you…" She kissed him once more.

"I love you too…"

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Kay walked into the small office she was using temporarily during the ECW show in Washington, she was happy that they were performing in her home town. At least she could sleep in her bed back at the house while she's here, Dave would be waiting up for her and they could maybe have a nice talk and hot chocolate. He was off tonight, nursing a muscle in his right leg.

She sighed as she sat down at the empty desk and began to set up her lap top, she was still thinking about her home as she began to down load her pictures. She was actually wondering how Dave was really taking her news, he could fake all he wants about his true feelings of the idea of her moving in with the dead man, Kayla knew better.

She knew how much Dave hated the Undertaker, he was a dangerous force to fight against in the ring. Mark was a tactical opponent, Kay had watched almost every match he's ever been in and what he had done in the past to win, good or bad.

But there was the other side of the Deadman, the protector, the lover, the kind soul that captured her heart. If only Dave would give Mark a break, maybe he would even like him a little.

The computer screen began to flicker, Kay looked a little puzzled as she looked around the back of the laptop to see if any wires were pulled. Everything was neatly closed up. She looked back at the screen, it was now black.

"That was a full battery…" Kay wondered as she looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The room turned cold and the lights flickered on and off as Kay noticed the sight of her breath in the air, an undead was near her.

"Ariel?" The young witch called out, "I thought we were meeting later…"

Her chair flew back against the far wall away from the desk from an unseen force, Kay was not prepared for this attack but the force wasn't strong enough to hurt her, just daze her.

She was still sitting on the chair as she looked up and saw the man before her, his thick black hair slicked back, his red and black velvet robes swaying unnaturally. His cold red eyes looking at her with hate, his white fangs glistened as he snarled at her.

"You have made enough trouble in my land…" Thorn hissed at her, Kay just starred back at him confused.

"Why? Because I befriended your girlfriend? So what?" Kay answered back in a cocky voice.

Thorne rushed at her with vampiric speed and slammed her body against the wall by her throat as he barred his long teeth in her face, "Foolish witch! You know what she was before she was turned! Your presence here is rekindling forgotten memories of a time long forgotten!"

Kay had a hard time breathing as the vampire held her tightly, "…I don't have a fucken clue…what you're…talking about…" She had to get herself out of this mess.

"LIER! I will make sure that you never interfere in my affairs again…" Thorne opened his mouth wide as he tried to hold Kay still enough to bite.

With her free hand, Kayla grabbed her pentacle around her neck and slammed the silver pendant against the vampire's head. Thorne released his hold on her neck and fled back away from the witch in frightful pain, he didn't notice that she had the well worn necklace under her shirt while she was at work.

There was no time to stop and think, Kay moved as fast as she could to the door and out into the dark hallway where there was two others waiting for her.

"Oh fuck me…" Kay whispered as she recognized the two large black men as Elijah Burks and Marcus Cor Von.

Both men smiled their long pearly whites at her, confirming why they called themselves the new breed…of vampires.

"Get that bitch!" Marcus growled as he and his companion began to chase Kay down the hall.

The young witch ran as fast as she could down the hall and tried to turn down another hallway, but another vampire was waiting in the shadows. Matt Striker tried to grab her but just caught the sleeve of her jacket, Kayla pulled out of the jacket and kept her running.

"Fuck me!" She shouted as she followed the sound of the roaring crowd, she hoped she could loose them in the crowd.

Kayla was only a photographer, she was always behind the camera, but Thorne and his goons were famous. If they tried to follow her thought the crowd, the people would swarm them and she could get away or at least hid somewhere and cast a teleportation spell.

She ran straight into the crowd, she was slowed by the vast amount of people off their seats as the divas of ECW dance a little routine for the people as a half time show. The arena was dark and only lit by the colored lights that roamed around the stage.

She looked back to see if any of the new breed were following her, Kay was surprised to see them beginning to slowly weave their way towards her through the thick mass of people. The crowed didn't seem to notice them as the vampires swarmed around the young witch, there was only one way she could go.

Kayla began to rush towards the ring, all she had to do was get to the ramp and run towards the other wrestlers. If she could get to Bobby Lashly, the vampires might fuck off and she could get out with out getting herself exposed while dealing with the undead.

Unfortunately for Kay, vampires can move in many ways. As she made her way to the ring, the undead had began to move towards her in all four direction of the ring, corralling the witch into the ring.

Kay knew what they were doing, they knew she wouldn't use her magic in front of the crowd or the cameras. She ran up into the ring and yelled at the girls to run, they just starred at the crazy red head who just interrupted their dance. Until one of the girls spotted the four vampires nearing each side of the ring with fierce looks of terror, they ran out of the ring and past the undead up the ramp for safety, leaving Kayla alone as the New Breed began to crawl into the ring.

"Trust me guys…" Kayla was scared but didn't want them to think so, "…you don't want to fuck with me…"

Thorne stood straight and took a few steps towards the shaking witch, "I can smell your fear, your pestering is at an end…"

"You can't do shit to me in front of these people!" Kayla tried to reason to him, "How many slayers are watching you right now on their televisions? It's just nothing but a big bull's eye straight to you!"

Thorne laughed, "I doubt that any self respecting slayer would be sitting at home watching wrestling, and everyone here and watching will believe that it's just part of the show…" He took another step towards her, "I can see the fright in your eyes, my little witch, you know I am right."

Kayla shopped trembling and smiled at the vampire, her eyes bright and confident, "You know Thorne, two can play that game…"

All the lights in the arena shut off, the crowed hushed in wonder as the blackness fell around them. Kayla let out a small chuckle as a church bell ran and the air filled with the crowd's hysteria, the vampires could not help but feel they had invoked the wrath of the Deadman.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The lightning flashed again in the darkness of the arena as the New Breed surrounded their prey, the young witch stood motionless as the haunting music played and the mist rolled onto the matt, covering the ring floor in a thick blanket. Blue lights appeared out of now where as the massive shadow stood behind Thorne, towering the vampire considerably.

Cor Von, Striker, and Burke leaped out of the ring, they recognized the aura of Death too near for comfort. Thorne at his fellow undead confused, he believed it was a trick of the witch's to scare them away. The vampire grew angry as he gazed at the witch, Kayla was grinning ear to ear with her hands casually resting on her hips.

"Your little parlor trick did not fool me, witch!" Thorne grinned.

Kay chuckled, "It's no trick, Thorne. I think you should look behind you!"

The Vampire let out his own chuckle as he turned around, but once he saw the grimace on the Undertaker's face, there was no more smile on those cold lips.

The Deadman grabbed Thorne by his neck and easily choked slammed the vampire on the matt, the force was so great that it applied too much pressure on the air bags and caused the hi-pressure bags to bust and crashing the ring down to the ground. Thorne laid motionless in an indent of his body in the ring matt.

Kay had lost her balance and fell to her knees as the ring came down, as she tried to stand back up, she felt Mark gently but firmly pull her by her arm and up on her feet. She looked at him and tried to give him a loving and thankful look, but she was greeted with a stare of concern and anger from the Deadman.

The lights turned off once more, they had reappeared in the middle of the living room of Dave's house. Dave was sitting on the couch watching a Hockey game and leaped back in shock at their sudden appearance. He spilled the bowl of butter popcorn all over himself and the light green carpet, his can of soda went flying across the room ad landed in the large plant pot in the corner of the room.

"Holy fuck Kay!" Dave shouted as he tried to brush the popcorn off his track pants, "Ever heard of a fucking door?"

"I brought her here." Mark answered, he didn't take his angered eyes away from her concerned face, "Did you know that your sister was chasing vampires in ECW?"

"I thought you were going to tell him?" Dave asked his sister.

Kayla broke her hand free from Mark's loose grasp, "I didn't want him to know because he would get all worried…"

Mark glared at Dave in anger, "You knew she was chasing vampires and you didn't try to stop her?"

"I did." Dave replied.

"No you didn't." Kay spoke up, "You even called me Buffy!"

"Enough!" Mark growled as he looked at his love, yes he was pissed but he still love her, "The fact remains that you were fucking with something that is very dangerous and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry," Kay tried to as guilty as she felt, "I just didn't want you to worry, I mean it wasn't like I was hanging out with Thorne, I was friends with his girlfriend, Ariel…"

"Ariel?" Dave perked up, "Thank vamp chick of ECW?"

Mark gave her brother a scornful look, "David, trust me when I say that Vampires are forces that are dealt with swiftly, they are very dangerous undead." He looked back at his love's guilt ridden face, "And you! Kay, you should know better than to hang out with a Vampire! They can't be trusted! They are nothing but blood thirsty killer intent on taking over this world!"

Kay's face changed from guilt to annoyance, "Oh yeah? Funny you should say that Mark, it wasn't too long ago that Dave was giving me a hard time being with you, being the Lord of Darkness and all."

"Just for the record, I am still not over that." Dave threw in.

"This is different, Kay! I'm not trying to kill you and suck out your blood!" Mark growled his comeback.

"Ariel was never threatening to me at any time! I do consider her a good friend, and I think she might be in trouble…" Kay shot back.

"Oh no!" Mark stood back in alarm, "Not again Kay, please tell me you are not thinking of getting between Thorne and his Thrall…"

Dave moved between the lovers, "Now now…let's not be hasty. Let's hear what Kay has to say…"

Mark looked at Dave with a bizarre look on his face, "You're supposed to be against your sister getting into trouble."

"But this is Kay's friend," Dave replied, "come on, what trouble could she get into with her big bad reaper protecting her…"

Kay gave her brother a strange stare, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mark gave his own wide eye stare at the Champion, "We are supposed to discouraging her from getting into danger, not encouraging her…"

"I'm just saying that maybe Kay knows something that we don't, let her at least explain." Dave grinned.

Mark crossed his arms, still unnerved a little, "Fine." He turned to Kay, "What do you believe is going on?"

Kay began to grin that beautiful smile Mark loved to look at, "I think that Ariel was a witch before she was turned, it would explain her tarot talent and her third eye. Thorne didn't like me being around her, he said something about forgotten memories coming back to Ariel…maybe there's something in her past that he doesn't want her to remember…"

"What could Thorne have to hide?" Dave asked.

Mark ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I hate it went you get into shit like this, you just couldn't leave it alone!"

Kay slowly took her reaper love's hands into hers and looked at him with love and concern, "Mark, I'm really sorry, but I fell the need to free Ariel from Thorne's leash. I'm positive that she was a witch and as a fellow witch I have to help her."

"Where did you get this idea that she was in trouble?" He asked her softly, knowing he was beat in this.

"When Thorne attacked me, but I still don't know what he's hiding. Whatever it is, it hast to do with a witch from her past."

"Kay…" Mark gave her his own look of undying love, "…it tears me up inside when you get into danger, I wish you would think more before running off like that, and without telling me…honey, with this avatar shit still going on…"

Kay turned away from her love, "Why do you have to keep bring that up?"

"Because you can't keep on putting it on hold, it doesn't work like that…" Mark replied.

"What Avatar shit?" Dave questioned as a soft knock was heard at the front door, "Hold that thought…"

As Dave ran to answer the door, Mark wrapped his arms around his little troubled witch.

"Hey…" He whispered in her ear, "I know the Avatar scares the shit right out of you, but I promise I'll never let it hurt you, I'll be right beside you in all this. You know I love you…"

The young witch turned and face her lover in his strong arms, "I'm sorry, Mark. I know you love me, I don't doubt that, I just didn't want you to worry about me, you're been going through your own problems and…"

Now Mark felt guilty, he didn't realize that his inner turmoil was showing, "Baby, listen to me, there is nothing more important to me than you are. I may live forever but not when you can scare me to death."

Kay chuckled, "That's funny, Mr. Grimm Reaper." She looked around the living room, "Where did Dave go?"

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPER 18

David was stunned by her beauty when he opened the door, she was the last thing he thought he would every see at his front door. Last time he saw her this close, her eyes were blue, now they were a deep shade or emerald green. The Bautista siblings seemed to have a thing for green eyes.

The Animal told no one of his sudden crush on a girl not from his world, who would believe that a well dressed and respected man would be interested in a Goth princess like her. But he knew now she wasn't your normal girl next door, it just seemed to make her that more interesting to him.

"David Batista?" The vampress asked meekly.

"Yeah?" Dave couldn't help but smile at her exotic and beautiful face.

"I need to speak to you about your sister Kayla, I fear she is in danger most horrid!"

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Danger?"

"Yes…" Ariel certainly seemed very distraught, "She was taken this night by Death's Hand…I did not know who else to seek help from…"

The Animal let out a small chuckle, "Why don't you come in…"

Dave move aside and let the undead angel into his home, like Kay, he didn't feel she was a threat. He couldn't have explained to himself why he was attracted to someone so different, what was it about this strange one that made the Animal take notice?

"It does not seem that you are too concerned about your sister…" Ariel voice as she entered the Bautista home.

"Trust me, I've been telling Kay for over a year that guy was bad news." Dave couldn't hide his humor.

"Who's here Dave?" Ariel was shocked to hear from the living room.

As she entered, the vampress was filled with a mixed feeling of strong emotions. Her witch friend seemed safe and unharmed, but being held in the arms of Death terrified the undead.

Kay noticed her fearful friend and released herself from Mark's loving embrace, "Ariel! It's ok, he's not going to harm you…"

"Kevin said that he had taken you…" The poor girl was confused, "…but you are here…with Death?"

Kay put on a forced smile, "Ariel, This is my boyfriend, The Undertaker. He was actually rescuing me from your man and his goons."

Fear turned into puzzlement, "The Deadman is…your man? The one you were telling me about…"

Dave leaned over to Ariel, "Wrong isn't it?"

"Quit it Dave!" Kay growled as she showed Ariel a seat on the couch, "Just let her get used to being around Mark, she'll be fine in a moment."

"Yeah I know," Dave sighed, "he's a lot to get used to."

"Dave! Enough!" Kay roared.

Mark let out a chuckle of his, "Let him speak his mind, Kayla, his discontentment of our relationship will only strengthen it."

Kay sat down beside her vampiric friend, "Ariel? Why did Thorne come after me tonight?"

Fear and shame crossed the vampire's face, "I fear it is all my fault. Dreams are coming to my sleeping mind, dreams that seem all too real. These dreams seem to make my man angry…he says that it is your magic that is fouling my mind."

"What are these dreams about?" Mark asked in his cold tone, he refused to let go of his dark side while a vampire was so near to his love.

"They seem to begin happy, there is song and merriment, there are torches and color all about. I can hear children laugh and sounds of joy and flames so high in the black sky…" Ariel revealed.

"That doesn't sound so threatening." Dave smiled, but Mark new better.

"What else happened in your dream?" The Deadman demanded, Kay gave him a stern look as if to say 'easy on her'.

Ariel took a deep breath, "The laughter turned to screams of terror, the only colors I remember were red as blood, everyone is running in fear and I would rise from my day slumber with their dying cries for help still in my ears."

"That's really heavy…" David commented in a whisper.

"Do you remember anything of when you were turned?" Kay asked softly.

Ariel looked at her puzzle, "No, I remember nothing of that time. It has been far too long."

"So…" Kay continued at her investigation, "Could these dreams be deep rooted memories that are now coming back to surface..?"

Mark grinned, he knew where she was going with this,, "Ariel, could it be possible that you are beginning to remember when you were turned?"

Ariel finally looked into the eyes of Death, and she did not feel the fear she had felt before in his presence, "Perhaps, it was so long ago…."

"And a very traumatic experience." Mark added, "It would be something that you wouldn't forget, unless someone made you forget."

Now both Kay and Ariel looked at the reaper confused, "Why would someone make her forget her turning?" Kay asked.

"I don't know, Kayla, but it sounds like someone is hiding something very important in your friend's past." Mark looked closely at the vampress, "Do you know who turned you?"

"I believe it was Thorne who did so, I only have known of him since I can remember my undead life." Ariel replied.

Mark leaned back and stood tall at his realization, "I think Thorne's hiding something from you, Ariel, and hanging out with Kayla has somehow started to trigger your memories and he doesn't like that. That's why he went after Kay, to get rid of the trigger. He's the one hiding something."

"What would my Thorn hide from me?" Ariel felt betrayed by the Deadman's words, "Why would he harm me so?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to beat it out of him. Nobody goes after my woman and gets away with it!" The Deadman growled.

Kayla couldn't hold her excitement, seeing Mark step into his Reaper posture turned her on at that moment. She leaped out of her chair and into his arm.

Mark grinned at her, "You like?"

"I love." Kay grinned as he kissed her softly.

"I hate to break up this hurling moment , Mortisha and Gomez , but we do have a guest." Dave sarcastically announced.

Mark kept his loving star at his love, "Mortisha and Gomez?"

"I'll explain later…" She relied with a chuckle as Mark released back onto her feet.

Ariel still sat in silence, still toying with the idea that Thorne was keeping something from her, could he betray her so?

"What will you do with my man?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ariel…" Kay wanted to reassure her but she wasn't going to beat around the bush, "We need to know what is so important in your past that he's ready to kill a witch over it."

"A witch with a Grimm Reaper as a boyfriend to boot." Dave grinned, "What an idiot!"

To be continued…


End file.
